Maria
How Maria joined the Tourney Mr. MacRooney delivers another letter to Barney and his friends; only this time, it is for Maria instead of Robert. The letter was written by Luffy, and it told her to come to the Smash Bros. Tourney in order to defeat his nemesis, Crocodile. Her friends, Barney, Robert, Chip. Ashley, and more recently, Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, came to the Tourney to cheer her on. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Maria: *Play 262 Versus Mode matches. *Using Col. Robert, finish Classic Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Maria at Imagination Island. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Maria, the Season 3 extra and Season 4 cast member of Barney & Friends!" She will be seen right of Shulk, left of Ghirahim, above Kanetsugu, and below Female Trainer. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with a talisman card. After the announcer calls her name Maria surrounds herself with black aura while saying "Maybe we can sing a song while we wait!". Special Attacks Lightning Bolt Strike (Neutral) Maria releases a bolt of lightning from her right palm. Mad Run (Side) Maria runs madly towards her opponent trying to ram into him/her. Teleport (Up) Maria disappears and reappears in another area determined by the thumb pad. Shocking Smash (Down) Maria smashes the ground with enough to send an electric shockwave around herself. Thunder Palm (Hyper Smash) Maria holds her right palm out and sends a large lightning bolt out. True Lightning (Final Smash) Maria raises her right fist up saying "Maybe we can sing a song while we wait!" then releases thunder clouds out of her right fist and then a storm starts, damaging opponents for 20 seconds. Bonus Costumes Maria holds a possession of eight Bonus Costumes, all of which are from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. Maria_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Maria Old School Maria_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Spring Maria Maria_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Rain Singer Maria Maria_Fourth_Bonus_Costume.png|Summer Maria Maria_Fifth_Bonus_Costume.png|Marvelous Maria Maria_Sixth_Bonus_Costume.png|Bathing Suit Maria Maria_Seventh_Bonus_Costume.png|Autumn Maria Maria_Eighth_Bonus_Costume.png|Winter Maria Maria Old School Maria's first Bonus Costume is based on her Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons default appearance. Completing Classic Mode with Maria in no more than 10 minutes is the only way to get it. Following Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Take a step back to Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons with Maria's first Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus. Spring Maria Maria's second Bonus Costume is from the same video as her first Bonus Costume, but it was used during spring. You have to win nine Versus Mode matches with Maria in order to get it. After Maria's ninth Versus Mode victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ready to spring ahead? You just unlocked Maria's second Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus twice. Rain Singer Maria Maria's third Bonus Costume is from the same season as her second Bonus Costume, but it is used when it is raining, just like the Thunderstorm status condition in the Tourney series. The title of this Bonus Costume is a reference to the famous rain song Singing in the Rain. Maria has to finish Classic-Adventure Mode before she can wear it. After Galactus fails to destroy Earth, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "If you want to play with Maria in the rain, you've just unlocked her rain uniform!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus three times. Summer Maria Maria's fourth Bonus Costume is from the same video as her first three Bonus Costumes, but it was used during summer. Completing the 200-Man Brawl of the Multi-Man Brawl with Maria is the only way to unlock this Bonus Costume. After the defeat of the 200th Fighting Alloy, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Don't get a sunburn with Maria's fourth Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus four times. Marvelous Maria Maria's fifth Bonus Costume is actually her baseball persona, Marvelous Maria. Maria has to perform a 20-hit combo in any game mode in order to unlock it. After the 20th hit of any combo, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "It's baseball season, and you've just unlocked Maria's baseball uniform!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus five times. Bathing Suit Maria Maria's sixth Bonus Costume is from the same season as her fourth and fifth Bonus Costumes, but it is used when she was at the beach. Maria has to finish Boss Battles Mode before she can wear it. After the defeat of Queen Nehelenia, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "If Maria wears this Bonus Costume, make sure she doesn't get stuck in any beach quicksand! And pack some sunscreen too!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus six times. Autumn Maria Maria's seventh Bonus Costume is from the same video as her first six Bonus Costumes, but it was used in autumn, or fall (if that's what you please). You have to win thirty Versus Mode matches with Maria in order to get it. After Maria's thirtieth Versus Mode victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Maria is now ready to tackle Jonathan Crane with her autumn uniform!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus seven times. Winter Maria Maria's eighth and final Bonus Costume is from the same video as her first seven Bonus Costumes, but it was used in winter. You have to defeat forty-one opponents in the Survival Mode with Maria before it can be used. After the forty-first opponent's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Maria can now take on Mr. Freeze with her winter uniform!". Then, highlight Maria and press Minus eight times. Victory Animations #Maria does two punches then says "Robert, why don't you check the mailbox again?". #*Maria does two punches then says "Shin Kamiya, why don't you check the mailbox again?". (Shin victories only) #Maria takes out a cell phone, dials a number, then asks "Maybe it's a story or a tale wrote just for you?". #*Maria takes out a cell phone, dials a number, then says ""If you didn't check the mail now, you should probably check it again...". (Col. Robert victories only) #Maria crosses her arms saying "Or for the first day of school!". #*Maria crosses her arms saying "Leave Luffy alone, Crocodile! When I'm around, you can't hurt anybody!". (Crocodile victories only) On-Screen Appearance Lightning strikes five times before Maria appears out of the ground then says "I'll put on the icing.". Special Quotes *But we need to decorate them first... (When fighting Shin or Crocodile) *Robert, why don't you check the mailbox again? (When fighting Col. Robert) Trivia *Maria is the only character from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons who played baseball to keep her baseball persona as a bonus costume in the Tourney series. Dr. Tosha, Rebecca, Shawn, and BJ are the others, but they don't have their baseball personas as bonus costumes; though the latter's baseball persona (Boom-Boom BJ) appears as BJ's Hyper Smash. *Maria shares her German voice actress with Francine Frensky. *Maria shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Bubbles Gum. *Maria shares her Arabic voice actress with Gumball Watterson. *Maria is the only Barney kid who has an interaction with a character NOT from the Barney universe that has the same name as another Barney kid, meaning Colonel Robert Gould Shaw. *The name of Maria's default rival is Crocodile. Her second rival's name is Alessi. Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume